elementanimationfandomcom-20200213-history
An Egg's Guide to Minecraft/Transcript
"What's Minecraft?" - Part 1 video opens with Jason wandering around the world of Minecraft Jason (J): "Where am I?" Voice (V): "Hello Jason, welcome to Minecraft!" J: "Whats Minecraft?" V: "Minecraft is a voxel-based video game created in Swe- off" J: "Hey a cow!" [Jason runs over to the cow.] V: "Yes Jason, that is a cow. Cows are indigenous to the plains b- off" J: "Hey a pig!" runs over to the pig. V: "Pigs are also indigenous to the plains bio- off" J: "Can i ride him?" V: "Well yes, but- off" [Jason hops onto the pig.] J: "Yeah! I shall call you George, and together we will conquer all! Now take me that way George!" George heads in the opposite direction J: "O-k that way!" see Jason and George wandering through the world of Minecraft now V: "To survive the night, you must build a shel- off" J: "CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY HERE?!" V: "But there are dangerous creatures in the nigh- off" J: "SURE there is, and my names Jason!" V: "Your name IS Jason" J: "Shut up. Pause 'Hey a cave!" 'and George enter the cave screeching and cave ambiance can be heard from in the cave and George leave the cave J: ""NO!" 21 times I need to build!" Credits "Look at my awesome house!" - Part 2 video starts with Jason and George the Pig once again exploring the world of Minecraft Jason (J): "How do i build a house?" Voice (V): "different from last time 'You need to get building materials" J: "HEY! What happened to your voice?" V: "Voice? Oh, I'm just a voice inside your head, I can change whenever I want!" J: "You're not in my head!" V: "Oh really? Jason, fall off the pig." J: "No! I'm not gonna fa- 'off George 'Ok, so maybe your in my head... So how do I build?" V: "Well that's the easy part." 'BEGIN! tries to chop a tree down, but bumping into the tree doesn't work, so he throws George at the tree and it works starts building the base of his house tries mining stone with a stick building of the house looks at a Minecraft egg and has an existential crisis or something continues mining the stone as the sun sets and it finally drops cobblestone at nighttime End. J: "the final block Ah... finished... look at my awesome house!" V: "That's a wall." J: "It is?" V: "It's also nighttime and you're surrounded by hostile (INDISTINCT)" is being surrounded by loads of hostile mobs J: "Gasp Quick! To the house!" creeper is on the other side J: "Oh." watches the mobs slowly move closer until a spider jumps on him, he screams Credits "Who the hell are you?!" - Part 3 video begins with a recap of last time when he was surrounded by monsters spider jumps on Jason and George the Pig like last time, but just before that happens, George throws Jason to safety monsters kill George and he respawns back at where he was found in Part 1 Jason (J): "GEORGE!" monsters all look at Jason J: "I should probably RUN!" runs into a forest and keeps running until he runs out of breath J: "Did-did they follow me?" Voice (V): I don't know, but you aren't safe here. J: "HEY! It's you again!" monsters are still chasing Jason V: "We don't have time for this Jason, RUN!" and them monsters keep running into an open area, where Jason runs out of breath J: "Wa-wait!" mobs stop and are confused J: "It's really late, should we, um... sleep?" mobs look at eachother all go to sleep in beds, cut to morning wakes and and is surprised to see the zombies burning alive the creepers are laughing until they notice Jason, silence, the running continues keeps running through the forest until he reaches an open area with a ravine at the end stops in his tracks when he reaches the ravine and looks around and sees the creepers are still following him V: "Can I just say that your escape plan worked perfectly" J: "Shut up! This is your fault! You could've told me tha-" of the creepers died from an arrow, then the other one gets shot aswell, revealing Steve approaches Jason Steve (S): "Who the hell are you?" Credits Category:An Egg's Guide to Minecraft Category:Transcripts Category:Minecraft